Breaking Point
by NaomiKindle
Summary: It has been a year since she watched him disappear into the Iifa Tree; she's been thinking about him a lot lately. Finally, the steadfast queen is tired of not knowing his fate. Dagger decides that it's time to go back to the Iifa Tree to search for her lost love. But what will she find when she arrives? Alt-Ending Fic. Full summary and details inside.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** It's been a while since I've posted! Along with working on my own original piece (hopefully a sci-fi/fantasy novel or trilogy), I've also gone back to school to achieve a degree to further my career path, as well as dealing with family illnesses. While _Breaking Point_ isn't quite finished, it is pretty close. I hope you enjoy the new fanfic – more details and ratings below!

 **Full Summary:** It has been a year since she watched him disappear into the Iifa Tree – since she's seen those eyes of vivid blue. Dagger has been thinking about him a lot lately – even dreaming of his return during Tantalus' performance! But dreams and illusions of him aren't enough, and the steadfast queen is tired of not knowing the spunky blond's fate; after all, he always came to her rescue…perhaps it is simply her turn. Dagger decides that it's time to go back to the Iifa Tree to search for her lost love. But what will she find when she arrives? An alternate-ending fic.

 **Characters/Pairings:** Revolves primarily around Dagger and Mikoto, involves Blank, Freya, Eiko, Steiner, Beatrix, many other named characters mentioned/cameo; a few OC's (named Genomes and black mages). Obvious Zidaine/Garnet pairing, mentions of Stiener/Beatrix.

 **Setting:** Overall story takes place a year after the start of Final Fantasy IX, on Dagger's seventeenth birthday. The Prologue takes place roughly four to six months prior to fic.

 **Rating/Plot Warnings:** T for some extremely mild violence and language.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, plots, or concepts mentioned in this fanfic. All original characters, plots, concepts, etc., belong to SquareEnix, and I do not profit from subjecting these to my will.

 **Prologue**

Dawn peered over the tree tops, bathing the sleeping village in a warm morning glow. A gentle breeze brushed over him, bringing the crisp fragrance of pine and cedar. It tickled his senses, and gloves pulled at his denim coat distractedly; though the Outer Continent's summers were balmy and muggy, the winters were bitter, and even the springtime air was nippy into the morning. Wind tugged at his hat, and hands wrenched it down quickly as he crossed the veranda. A shiver trickled up his spine, and arms drew closer, still holding on to the oversized hat. Boot soles scuffed as he stumbled on a loose board in the walkway, and he absently noted it needed to be repaired once it warmed up a little.

Long tufts of grass swayed beneath the fence, strands still glazed with a glittering layer of frost. Trembling with the bitter morning breeze, he pushed the door open, closing it behind him quickly. Inside, the air felt a little warmer, though still frigid. His chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath, and fingers shifted the brim of his windblown hat. Vivi gave a quiet cough as his racing heart began to slow, choking on shallow breaths.

"It's cold this morning," he muttered, not quite aloud, but not to himself either. "Not as cold as the Ice Cavern though," he added, still catching his breath. Shivering, he drew his coat closer, gloves brushing the worn denim absently, and feet shifted awkwardly. The mage swallowed, uncertain of his uneasiness, and settled into the rickety wooden chair. "I feel tired…" Vivi continued finally, sighing. "I…I haven't told Mikoto, but…" he hesitated, the words heavy in his chest. Like stones, like an anchor pulling at his heart. Gloved fingers trembled, and he wrung them in his lap in hopes of stilling them. He took in a breath, closing his eyes as he willed himself to finish.

"…I think…I think I'm going to stop soon…" the mage admitted finally, weakly. "I…I can feel it…" His voice trailed with his thoughts, distant, digging through memories and flipping through his past. Bitter heat nipped at his eyes, stinging like salty seawater, and they clenched tighter as he forced the feeling away. "Mr. 288 told me my life was longer than the other mages," he recalled hoarsely, "…but…maybe not that much longer after all. It's…it's only been about a year and a half since Grandpa found me."

Silence fell across him; he was lost within his own thoughts, finally facing his own mortality. When he'd learned of his fate, he'd been sad, _afraid_ – even a little angry. But…he had coped with it; decided he wanted to simply live the life he had. Even still…part of him flinched every time someone stopped, every time another of his brothers… Vivi sighed; Mikoto had tried everything – and even created new mages with longer lives. But, in the end, this was the way it was. He would stop – the last of the mages born before the Mist cleared. He would… Everything seemed colder, felt chilled and breezy like the bitter air outside. He ran his hands over his arms, hoping to generate some heat as fabric rubbed his skin. Finally, he shook his head.

"…I wish you would come back to us…" he offered weakly, eyes still closed, still fighting tears. They burned, and he could feel crystal flecks of water leaking from the corner. He sniffled quietly, only letting go of his worn jacket to rub his nose. Vivi forced his mind to wander, to drift away from his memories; fingers played with a loose thread in the hem of his gloves, tugging and pulling absently. Finally, breath escaped over his lips in a tiny wisp as he exhaled, defeated; unable to keep his mind astray. "You promised…" he whispered. Vivi swallowed, tongue clinging dryly to his mouth as he tried to dislodge the lump in his throat. After all they had been through together…

"…I always talked about you, Zidane," Vivi said, rubbing his hands anxiously. "How you were a very special person to us, because you taught us all how important life is. You taught me that life…doesn't last forever. That's why we have to help each other and…live life to the fullest." Vivi regretted it now, never going to see his friends; he missed them. Saying goodbye to them…watching the _Hilda Garde III_ disappear over the horizon, bound for the Mist Continent…it had been one of the hardest things he had done. He'd felt sick, almost – unsure of exactly what else to feel. He'd said goodbye…he never meant it as farewell. …But…

"Even if you say goodbye, you'll always be in our hearts. So, I know we're not alone anymore." The mage sighed wearily, recalling the night they met – the uncanny circumstances that caused their adventure to begin. It was strange – after his grandpa died, Vivi had always feared he would wind up alone; if he hadn't stumbled onto the stage that night, he would have never met Zidane, or Dagger, or…or any of them. He would have probably lived in solitude at his grandfather's dwelling, or worse – been captured and destroyed by Alexandrian soldiers. Vivi shook his head, tearing his mind away. The mage sniffled, hands tugging at his coat as he tried to draw in any heat from the room.

"Why I was born… How I wanted to live…" he chuckled softly to himself, distantly recalling Zidane's words to him that night in Madain Sari: 'either you do, or you don't.' It was embarrassing to say the least, to…do what they had, but… Halfheartedly, he laughed to himself – or at himself, perhaps. "Thanks for giving me time to think," the mage added quietly, smiling. Eyes shifted, watching gloved fingers play with the string in his hem. Finally, they sank closed and he sighed as a finger brushed his cheek; the leather was worn and supple, almost smooth against his skin. "To keep doing what you set your heart on… It's a very hard thing to do," he admitted. He had told Zidane in the end that…it _hadn't_ been difficult, that he didn't think it was a big deal. But…looking back…uncovering the truth about the mages, about Kuja, and in the end, saving Gaia – despite how hopeless it seemed…well, normal people might have given up. "We were all so courageous…"

He shivered, tugging the denim closer to his frame, and sighed. Weariness took over, and he slouched against the back of the crooked wooden chair. It whined with protest as his weight fell against it, but he ignored it. He felt nauseous and faint, but still painfully aware as his eyes studied the ceiling. Breaths came in slow, shallow wheezes, and it felt as though someone had punched him in the chest. Vivi inhaled shakily, and the room blurred slightly with lightheadedness. Finally, he exhaled, air quivering like the crisp morning breeze.

"What to do when I felt lonely… That was the only thing you _couldn't_ teach me," he mumbled meekly. Silence answered him, chilled and unbroken. The mage swallowed, blinking back the heat that nipped at his eyes, and he shook his head. "But we need to figure out the answer for ourselves." His limbs felt weak, numb, and fingers quaked as he rubbed them. He had accepted this – that he _would_ stop…that he would…that he would die… But…he had so much he wanted to say, to do, to _live_. "I'm so happy I met everyone…" he managed somberly, gratefully. "I wish we could have gone on more adventures." He wouldn't lie to himself – wouldn't tell himself it was possible, that this wasn't the end. He knew what this was, known that it would come. Mikoto had tried so hard, but…in the end…

"But I guess we all have to say goodbye someday," he said. Eyes drooped heavily, and he was becoming too fatigued to hold them open anymore. Faces, voices slurred distantly in his mind, floods of memories racing through his thoughts; though they were far away, he wished they could hear his words, his thoughts, dreams…hoped somehow they could. A shaky hand found his coat pocket, and fingers fumbled with the folded piece of parchment as he withdrew it. His breath hitched in his throat and Vivi vaguely heard the paper as it landed over the wood floor. "Everyone… Thank you. Farewell." Hands rested limply to his side, head lolling slightly as he lost the strength to focus. Everything blurred, colors dancing in his vision as moonlike eyes sank closed. A shallow breath filled his lungs, heavy with the scent of pine, cedar, and dried straw. Warmer, sweeter somehow as he held it, savored it.

"My memories will be…part of the sky…"


	2. Chapter One

**Author's Note:** I know the Prologue doesn't do much to set up the story, so here is the next installment, Chapter One. While this isn't very exciting as far as action, this sets up the story. Hold out until Chapter Two – that's when things get interesting. I hope to have that up soon! Enjoy!

 **Chapter One**

 _She sighed quietly, eyes lingering over the stage. Blank, a man she knew well after their endeavors, approached Ruby – or Cornelia, in this act. They spoke, but she was unknowing of the redhead's intentions. A dull thud echoed over the atrium, and the actress collapsed into his arms. The crowd gasped, nobles and viewers in awe at the brazen act of betrayal; but the young queen knew better. She knew this script, every line, every motion as it was intended. It was an act, a story…none of it was true. A silent sigh escaped her lips as Marcus again took the stage._

" _The time for our departure is long past," he said, wondering to himself. Another member of Tantalus she knew all too well, having helped him back in Treno after she… Her mind trailed, lingering on the events from a year past. "Where is Cornelia?"_

" _Marcus! The ship soon embarks," Cinna warned, and he shook his head. "Board ye this boat alone, and peace could come to both kingdoms, as Blank so said." He hesitated, awaiting some answer. "Speak Marcus!"_

" _She told me that she could not live without me," he replied to himself absently. The notion here was not that he was speaking to Cinna, but that he was still trapped, ensnared in his own thoughts; a common misconception when performed. But Tantalus knew their scripts well, each motion, each line delivered flawlessly. The cloaked Marcus turned to the sky as it lightened. Painted birds scattered the lit sky, and he chuckled darkly. "So, the sun is our enemy too. The eastern sky grows bright. Will we not spread our wings, as yonder birds in joyous flight?"_

" _Hark, Marcus! They cannot wait any longer," Cinna offered once more. "The ship departs!" He left, not willing to miss his own ship. Marcus didn't follow, barely moved as his head sank beneath the hood._

" _Could she have betrayed me?" he queried, words fragile and daring as they escaped his lips. As quickly as he made the suggestion, he shook his head, turning back toward the audience. "Nay, ne're would my love speak false. I must have faith! She shall appear if I only believe!"_

'If only that worked, Marcus _,' she answered mentally, closing her eyes. Salty heat bit at her eyes, but she blinked it away. '_ I have to let go of the past…move on…just like he taught me… _' she reminded herself absently, letting her attention find the stage below._

" _As the sun lends me no ear, I pray instead to the twin moons!" he turned, pleading to moons painted upon the set. "I beseech thee, wondrous moonlight, grant me my only wish!" He hesitated, hands wrenching at the charcoal fabric. Suddenly it took to the wind, whirling as it fell to his side. "Bring my beloved Dagger to me!"_

 _She stood from her throne so quickly, it might have toppled had it not been bolted to the balcony that she peered over. Speechless, her limbs betrayed her – they wouldn't move! No, it was her eyes that betrayed her – this wasn't real_ – _it_ couldn't _be_! _But he waited, bright cobalt eyes locking with hers despite distance, and for a moment she couldn't tear them away. Finally, stubborn limbs pried themselves from the ground, and she raced to the doors, trembling fingers tearing at silk to keep heels from snagging it. Breath caught as she reached the doors; in her tizzy, she had forgotten about her General and Captain! They blocked the door, and glassy eyes studied them for a moment._

 _Of course, Steiner had hated Zidane – he had considered him a criminal, and had never quite forgiven him for abducting her, even if she had left of her own accord. And though Beatrix had spoken well of the blond thief, there was no doubt she would side with her lover. A stunning maroon eye met a dark gaze, and smiles flickered over their lips as they pushed the door open. Dagger beamed at the Capitan, and Steiner returned the gesture; russet eyes flickered to the General, bowing as she motioned the queen through._

 _Dagger wasted no time; feet quickly took her down the staircase, stumbling over red velvet as they moved too fast. Ebon bangs danced before her eyes as she rushed down, but she didn't bother to tidy them as she reached the landing. The Alexandrian Soldiers hardly noticed her commotion, lost in their own conversation, but moved quickly as she burst through the doors. Bright light nearly blinded her for a moment, the warm sunlight hindering her view, but she persevered. Nobles mumbled as they wondered what was going on, why the play had stopped, why the actor stood on stage, beaming, pleased with himself. Impatiently, she pushed through them, nudging shoulders, and bumping arms. New mutters began, but she didn't care – she squeezed through two people, shoving their shoulders to the side._

 _An unsuspecting passerby walked into her, stammering an apology as he realized he'd struck the queen. The chain broke from the heavy pendant, and it danced through the air. Light glittered over the surface as the prized jewel clattered against the cobblestone, scrapping as it skidded to a stop. Dagger hesitated, clutching her bare neck; the jewel was the only thing left of her heritage, of her mother._

 _Quickly, fiercely, she turned, shoving the empty thought to the back of her mind. She could see him through the crowd, and he watched her race towards him. The blond took a step towards her, lingering still on the stage of the_ Prima Vista II _. Her crown started to slide away, the beaded tiara catching in silken tresses, and she yanked it free. The trappings clattered emptily against the stone, but he was close, and she threw herself to him._

 _Strong arms caught her, and tears streamed down her face as the reality sank heavily over her. Her knees were weak, and she could barely support her own weight as she looked into those eyes. Deep, like the crystal waters they sailed over many moons ago. Like the sea, like waves rolling and tumbling and sucking her beneath the surface, drowning. He smiled weakly, and she embraced him._

 _It was a dream, she told herself, pulling him closer, hands tearing at soft fabric. He left her – went into the tree – he_ died! _A balled fist punched him in the chest as she sobbed, unable to scold him, unable to make sounds turn into syllables. A gloved hand brushed through her hair, and he shushed her quietly as she buried her head into his shoulder. She could hear his breath, and breathed in the warm sweet scent of his skin beneath the snug vest. The crowd applauded, cheers and whistles filling the atrium, filling Alexandria. But her mind drowned them out; only the whispers of breaths and the pangs of racing hearts reached her mind. He buried his face in her hair and she wept into his shoulder, laughing at herself quietly for having ever doubting the resourceful blond._

 _Finally, she pulled free, and she could only make one thing form into words._

" _How did you survive…?" she managed hoarsely._

"… _I didn't have a choice," he replied quietly, resting his head against hers. "I had to live." She pulled away, studying him closely. A smile tugged at his lips, glassy eyes dancing over every flawless feature of his canary. "I wanted to come home to you. So…I sang your song._ Our _song."_

Eyes fluttered open, drinking in the warm rays of sun that spilled from the open window and flooded the room. The queen sat up, startled from her slumber, and slung her legs to the side of the bed. On the window pane, a dove noisily chirped for her attention; brows furrowed and she quickly crossed the sun-kissed tile, shooing it away. Silken feathers rustled in protest as the bird took flight, and she leaned absently against the stone pane.

A summer breeze, still crisp with a morning chill drifted by, and she took a deep breath of dew-glazed grass and sea salt. Sighing, she let a hand brush her cheek, wiping away the tear stains that streaked fair skin. From her window, she could see most of Alexandria – the town square, the bustling citizens, the plush seas of grass beyond the wall; and the _Prima Vista II_ as it approached Alexandria Castle. Dark eyes lingered on the distant figure, mind drifting back to the dream she'd awoken from…

She would rather stay asleep forever if she had to, to be by his side again. To gaze into pools of crystal waters, into the bright blue light she recalled from Terra, into eyes that flooded with emotions, but still, steady – like the eye of a storm. To touch warm skin, caress a muscular arm, and tug the crisp fabric of his vest. To hear his nonchalant voice, humming _their_ song, whispering and shushing her quietly. To take in the sweet scent of Zidane, to savor it for the rest of her life.

Two sounds gently echoed from the door; gently, but enough to pry her from sweet daydream. As silently as she could, she tiptoed to the vanity across the room, letting a hand drift over the sheers as they danced in the morning breeze. Delicate fingers snatched the handkerchief from the vanity, dabbing gently to remove the traces of her dream.

"Come in," she finally called, knowing well that the loyal General Beatrix would wait all day for her response. The reaction was nearly immediate, the wooden door opened almost soundlessly as the general stepped inside. She saluted, a formality Dagger had long since outgrown. To the kingdom, she was Queen Garnet til Alexandros; but she knew it was a false identity. And so, to any who knew her, she was – and would always be – Dagger. But she was still the only heir Alexandria knew, and so…she was Garnet.

"Good morning, Your Majesty," she greeted, walking to the youth's side. "Happy birthday," she added warmly, lowering her head.

"Thank you, Beatrix," Dagger said, plastering a false smile to her rose petal lips. "But…please, don't be so formal."

"Old habits die hard, Dagger," the general replied, hesitating as she called the queen by her preferred name. Like most days of occasion, Beatrix pinned back short raven bangs, and began brushing on a thin layer of powdered makeup. If she noticed any trace of the queen's dream, she made no mention. Silence settled over them, a routine Dagger was far too used to, and she let her mind drift.

It made sense that she had been thinking about him recently; after all, today was her seventeenth birthday. A year ago, she had met the rambunctious thief, begged him to kidnap her, and set out on her journey. And for the first time since, Tantalus would be back to Alexandria kingdom to perform _I Want to be Your Canary_ , and she would see all of her friends again.

Well…almost all of them.

"Does something trouble you?" Beatrix asked, voice soft but sure; the general knew Dagger best these days, and could always tell if something bothered the youthful queen. Chocolate eyes met the general's, and she sighed quietly.

"Just…overwhelmed, I think," she replied distantly, knowing well that Beatrix would read between the lines. Dagger stood, crossing once again to the open window. The scent of powdered makeup tickled her senses, and she scrunched her nose. "It's been a year…I can't wait to see everyone…" Dagger trailed, and she vaguely realized she sounded disappointed.

"…But…?" Beatrix asked.

"…But…it'll never be the same…" She turned from the window, giving a half-hearted smile to the general. Gently, she lifted the pearl-white dress from the chair – the one she'd been wearing in her dream; the one she'd been wearing on her sixteenth birthday. Russet eyes trailed the silken form, limp against her arms. The bustier was embroidered with an intricate floral vine motif, and the delicate gloves that matched rested on the red velvet chair. Already in her undergarments, the general helped her pull the dress on, fastening the back and pulling down the netting underneath. Dagger slid her hands into the smooth gloves as Beatrix placed the tiara over her head. Uncomfortably, she adjusted it until it didn't tug at raven tresses before sliding on the heavy pendant she always wore.

She turned back to the window, the Prima Vista II now over the city; it would dock in a matter of minutes, and the play would begin in the late afternoon. She had arranged for a feast after, for the friends she'd not seen since. Quina had been more than happy to learn he'd be cooking for his friends, and enthusiastically planned an array of dishes. Everyone would be there – save for Vivi; Mikoto had sent a letter through Mognet months ago, and Dagger learned that he had stopped. And, of course…Zidane.

Dagger sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. Maybe she would never accept it – what everyone else believed had become of him. It would be like Freya – her lost love, presumed dead, would finally return in her dire hour of need; that sounded like something Zidane would pull. She gave a soft, half-hearted giggle, gentle enough that tightly attuned ears would find the gesture inaudible. Tears bit at her eyes, but she blinked them back, painfully aware of the general's knowing gaze that lingered over her slender form.

"Beatrix, would you mind seeing how Quina is coming on the preparations?" she asked humbly, feigning her composure. The general hesitated but a near-silent sigh finally escaped into the sun-warmed room.

"Of course, Your Majesty," she answered dutifully. Heavy footsteps left the room, the wooden door closing with a quiet click behind her. Finally, Dagger released the shaky breath she had been holding, and felt a tear slip from the corner of her eye. Quickly, she snatched the handkerchief, dabbing it away before it could leave traces in her makeup.

Maybe…maybe it was time. Maybe she _needed_ to see what had become of Zidane for herself. Her stomach churned as she imagined crawling through the Iifa Tree, rumored to be petrified, and found his decaying skeleton, still framed with the tattered jeans and blue vest she recalled. Or maybe he would be like Blank, petrified, frozen in time; maybe she just had to find another Supersoft to free him from his stone prison.

…Maybe, all this time, he had been waiting for her as she had waited for him! Waiting for her to swoop down from the sky and save him! He could be alive! He _could_ be…

Then it was decided; she would journey to the Outer Continent after the feast. Steiner and Beatrix would be thrilled to hear of her decision…and likely promptly close her in her room and tell her to forget such delusions. So she would wait to reveal her decision, then – until the feast. Surely Eiko or Freya or Blank would side with her; and if nothing else, Tantalus had kidnapped her once before with no penalty, what would be a second time?

She would find him. No one would stop her.

*~*~*0*~*~*

The play had gone smoothly, though not as well as her dream. No hiccups, sudden improvising, or missing heroes revealing themselves dramatically. The nobles, of course, had been pleased. Her friends had gathered in the banquet hall, and she had made her way back to her own room, escorted by Steiner and Beatrix. She had told them she wanted to change before she greeted them, the formal white dress a little too…well, formal for the occasion.

She stood before her full-length mirror, examining her figure. She wore a comfortable white blouse with bell-shaped sleeves and puffy shoulders, and a pleated orange skirt that brushed her knees. A thready breath escaped over pale lips, and fingers trembled as she ran them through short silken tresses. Maybe it was nerves – seeing everyone again after such a long time. Dark eyes closed as she stilled her racing heart; no, it wasn't that.

It was the first time Dagger would be seeing them in a year. And they all believed him dead. All…but her. What would they think, when she told them of her plans? Would they think her mad? Desperate? Dagger shook her head, ridding herself of such thoughts. It didn't matter what they thought. It was about Zidane – it always had been. She turned from the mirror, crossing and opening the door with no hesitance. Beatrix awaited her, as she expected, but Dagger simply smiled.

"Steiner went to the Great Hall," she said quickly. "He was so ecstatic to see the others, I told him to go ahead without us." Dagger chuckled lightly; Steiner had been prattling on about seeing them for days now. Like a giddy schoolgirl. It was somewhat funny, considering he had been the most unwilling comrade in the beginning. Beatrix turned quickly, chestnut curls bouncing slightly as she led the queen down the hallway; Dagger followed silently, much more comfortable with her change of clothes.

The Great Hall was alive with chatter, even as they approached the room. She could hear Steiner, telling a story in his over-exaggerated manner; Amarant replied with a sarcastic quip, and Eiko shrieked with laughter. Suddenly, Dagger's stomach fluttered, not quite nervous nor excited, and her heart skipped a beat as she stepped over the threshold.

"Dagger!" Eiko squealed, hugging her abruptly. Startled, Dagger returned the gesture, realizing just how much the rambunctious youth had grown over the past year. "I missed you!" Beatrix chuckled lightly as she crossed to the empty chair across from Steiner, and Dagger smiled.

"It's been too long, hasn't it?" she agreed warmly, and Eiko beamed, releasing her.

"You left your hair short!" the adolescent beamed.

"And I see you're growing yours out," Dagger said, noting the violet tresses that spilled over her shoulders. The summoner smiled, and turned, and chocolate eyes scanned the oversized mahogany table; it seemed as though everyone had attended. Eiko rejoined Regent Cid and Lady Hilda, the pair having taken in the youth as their own after everything settled. Freya sat beside her, red cloak adorned with the familiar crest of Burmecia – though she looked a bit lonely without Sir Fratley at her side. The Tantalus gang had joined them, too, though she had known Baku wouldn't be one to pass up a feast. Quina set the last of the dishes on the table, before sitting at the opposite end. All six of Vivi's 'sons' had joined them, too, though most of them looked anxious and out of place. Even Amarant and Lani had decided to show up; Dagger had been near-certain they would not. "Thank you all so much for coming – I'm glad you could make it!"

"Th-thank you for inviting us, Y-your Majesty," one of the mages managed, nearly trembling from his nerves as he adjusted his hat.

"Oh, please – call me Dagger," she retorted. "It's nice to finally meet you." He sank into his chair, clearly not expecting the queen act so informally; Dagger couldn't help but chuckle to herself – after all, Vivi had acted the same when they had first met.

"I-I'm Sumaru," he answered quickly, voice still straining to form words. "These are my brothers," he added, gesturing to each one as he named them, "Raiga, Tao, Orion, Zaide, and Marcin." They murmured a meek hello, bright moon eyes glimpsing each other nervously.

"I hope you all hungry!" Quina chortled. "I cook good food. There plenty for all!"

"It certainly looks delicious," Hilda complemented brightly.

"It certainly _smells_ delicious!" Blank corrected impatiently.

"Well, it isn't just for show – let's eat," Dagger said, stifling a growl from her stomach as she sat at the head of the table. Though she had grown accustomed to Quina's cooking, she had to admit: he had outdone himself. It was by far the best meal he had prepared; roasted trick sparrow, vegetable-stuffed peppers, barbequed fish, rotisserie cooked frogs, stewed butternut squash, a dozen casseroles – it was endless! The room quieted as the group ate their fill, with the occasional compliment to the cooking. Finally, everyone had finished, bellies low, bulging, and stuffed; Dagger couldn't remember the last time she'd eaten so shamelessly.

Time passed, and the group reminisced over old stories, laughing as they recalled moments in their adventures, and listening intently as they caught up on their lives and happening from the past year. It seemed like everyone had been doing so much…Dagger felt as though she had been standing still, just twiddling her thumbs, watching as time passed, and waiting for Zidane. When finally the conversation had become slow, stories told, and comebacks made, Dagger cleared her throat.

"It's great to see all of you…to hear stories, laugh and talk like we used to…but…" she began, suddenly trembling, nerves tugging at her mind and trying to scramble her words. "But it hasn't been the same…not without Zidane." She shuddered as she spoke his name, the syllables sending a shiver over her body. "It's been a year…and…I know it sounds crazy, but I've been waiting on him to come back."

"Dagger…" Eiko began sympathetically.

"That's why…I've decided," Dagger continued, heart racing, throbbing against her ribcage. "I want to go back to the Iifa Tree."

"What?!" Beatrix and Steiner gasped and stuttered at once, but she continued.

"I know, but…I have to know the truth – I need to see it for myself," she added quietly.

"I would happily escort you, Dagger," Freya said, nodding respectfully; if anyone understood Dagger's denial, it would be the jaded Dragon Knight, and she had expected her to react with compassion, despite her sometimes cold façade.

"My queen, I understand your decision, but…" Beatrix began hesitantly; likewise, Dagger had assumed the general would be the first to oppose. "Now is not the time to leave the kingdom. Alexandria is finally getting back on its feet from the tragedy last year – the queen leaving at a time like this…it might cause an uproar among the citizens."

"I know, Beatrix, but…" Dagger sighed, the breath escaping long and low from her lips.

"Steiner?" Beatrix urged, nudging the captain.

"I…I must agree with Dagger," he answered finally. The general studied him, gaping at the knight, clearly having expected him to side with her. "If this is what you need for your heart to be at peace…Beatrix and I will watch over Alexandria during your absence." Dagger beamed, unable to stifle her reaction; she had expected him to protest, make some snide remark about Zidane as a petty thief. She hadn't realized how much the blond had grown on him, how much the captain cared.

"…Then go as well, Steiner," Beatrix suggested. Brows furrowed, and he exchanged a wary glance. "You began this journey with her as a knight protecting his princess. It seems only fitting that you should see it to the end. I can watch over the kingdom." Steiner hesitated, but nodded.

"…Very well, then," Steiner answered humbly; Dagger grinned, despite herself, grateful for the support of her friends.

"Well, if you're going back to the Iifa Tree, count me in!" Eiko said.

"Eiko, it will be very dangerous…" Cid trailed, tone harsh and denying.

"But Father –"

"No buts, Eiko," he interrupted demandingly. She pouted, eyes catching on Hilda's gaze before falling to the elegant plate before her.

"Cid, dear," she began, and Cid shook his head; he knew by her tone he had been overruled. "Eiko is a big girl, and she wants to see her homeland. With Dagger and a Dragon Knight, plus the captain of the Knights of Pluto…I'm certain she can hold her own." Eiko beamed, and Cid grunted, though he made no offer to argue.

"Well count me out," Amarant grunted darkly, his gruff voice shattering the excitement buzzing around him. "You're wasting your time." Dagger's brows furrowed, chocolate eyes unwavering as they settled over the redhead. Her gaze dared him to say it, but she knew that daring the monk only encouraged him. "He's dead."

"We don't know that!" Blank protested abruptly, standing from his chair.

"That idiot went back into the raging tree, after a homicidal psychopath that didn't hesitate to take out his planet and tried to take out ours," Amarant leaned back in his chair. "The punk is dead, and that's that."

"You no good, sleazy –" The brash redhead had almost crawled onto the table, fists balled and ready, teeth gritting; Baku immediately yanked the over-eager rogue back to his seat. Blank mumbled something quietly, tugging at his headband, and Baku shook his head.

"Yer entitled to yer opinion," Baku said, nodding to the monk. "Don't mean we have to agree with ya."

"Not to piss on your party, Dagger," Lani began haughtily, eyes lingering suspiciously over the rogue, "But if he _is_ alive, wouldn't he have come back for you? Either he's dead or he's moved on. It's high time you moved on, too." She stood from her seat and gave a soft smile; an expression that seemed abnormal replacing her usually smug and stiff expression. "We've got to be going anyway. Meeting with some richy-rich nobles in Treno at the end of the day." Amarant stood, heading for the door with a half shrugged, half waved goodbye. "…If you're going…good luck," Lani added, though the encouragement fell flat beneath the skepticism laced between her syllables.

"Dagger, count me in," Blank interjected with a stern nod towards the queen, ignoring the boisterous woman as she followed the monk out. Dagger returned the gesture, grateful that she wasn't the only one with heightened emotions.

"Quina?" she asked, turning to the Qu. Though he could be a nuisance, he, too, had been good friends with the blond. In fact, Quina spoke of him often after they returned to Alexandria.

"You need no worry," he answered warmly. "I take care of soldiers for you, feed them lots good food!" She smiled, nodding to him.

"You'll need an airship," Cid offered. This was true, a setback she hadn't considered; the _Red Rose_ had become virtually useless once the Mist had cleared. In fact, it had dissipated shortly before Beatrix had arrived back to Alexandria, and coasted into the dock on what Mist remained in the engine. "Fortunately, I have just the thing!" Not that Dagger expected anything different from her uncle. "I've just finished construction on a new airship - consider it a birthday present."

"Thank you, Uncle Cid!" Dagger cried, wishing he weren't at the other end of the table so she could embrace him. "And we can take all of you back to the Black Mage Village on our way," she added, nodding to the mages. Sumaru returned the acknowledgement, though hesitantly; among them, he seemed to have inherited the strength Vivi had found during their journeys – no doubt learned from Zidane.

"A-actually, could I…could I join you?" the mage asked tentatively; Dagger studied him a moment, but nodded.

"Of course – the more the merrier," she replied.

"…Spoken just like Zidane," Freya chuckled to herself. Heat rose in the queen's cheeks, and she flushed. The Burmecian was right – Zidane had said the very same thing during their adventures.

"If you don't mind my asking, Master Sumaru," Steiner began, threads of curiosity laced in his tone. "Why do you wish to go to the Iifa Tree?"

"O-oh, I mean…I didn't mean to…" His meek voice trailed, and the white mage threw a look at her guardian. Steiner shrugged innocently, but cleared his throat.

"Forgive me," he finally said, "I wasn't implying that you were imposing. Just curious, is all."

"I-I've heard stories," he answered, almost obediently. "Mikoto and…some of the older mages told me stories about our father and his adventures with Zidane. They've been passed down into the generations of black mages, and…and I'd really like to see some of the things he saw – meet some of the people he met."

"…Well then, it's settled!" Eiko piped up cheerfully. "Sumaru will come with us!"

"Yes, it's settled," Dagger nodded, beaming. "If you'd like to stay at the castle, we will leave first thing in the morning."


	3. Chapter Two

**Author's Note:** I apologize that it has taken so long for an update. Life has been hectic, and as mentioned in my profile, school has been a challenge with work and family issues. I'm posting chapters two and three since it has taken so long! Enjoy!

 **Chapter Two**

The air was heavy and chilled compared to the sunbathed terrain around them. The Iifa Tree towered over the landscape, still and ominous against a bright blue sky. _The Rogue's Dagger_ landed nearby, engines settling as they came to a halt. They had dropped off the other black mages, but she didn't have any interest in visiting the cold and emotionless Genomes or the ever-curious mages. She only cared about this. The looming tree that draped shadows over the barren land and roots that tore through the entire planet.

The last place she had gazed into those eyes, like rolling waves and crystal blue skies.

Single file and anxious, the group disembarked, eyes all locked on the site before them. Dagger's heart throbbed in her chest, and fingers trembled slightly in her gloves; the last time she had been here, they had nearly been obliterated by this monstrosity. And she had watched the blond's figure slowly shrink in the distance as he turned to go inside. Suicide, or at least most people might have considered it so.

Cautiously, silently, the group approached, none daring to make a sudden move. Steiner stayed close by his queen's side, fingers perched on the hilt of his Excalibur. So far, the tree was unresponsive and quiet; but something wasn't right. The air didn't smell of damp roots and dirt and moss. It was dry, cold, but unwilted.

"It's completely petrified…" Freya thought aloud in a hushed tone. Dagger hesitated, studying the oversized shrub; the Burmecian was right – it appeared that the rumors were true, and that the Iifa Tree was stone, no longer emitting Mist or tendrils of ravenous greenery.

"…Just like Evil Forest…" Blank added grimly, kneeling. A glove hand raised his headband slightly as he took a better look; he dragged a hand through the thin layer of loose silica dust over the surface, rubbing it between his fingers as he examined it.

"Well, then, I guess we don't have to worry about waking it up," Eiko retorted cheerfully, catching up with the raven-haired royal.

"Don't be too sure," the redhead offered quickly, and the group halted. Curious eyes settled over him, but he shook his head. "It's still alive – I can feel it."

"How do you know, Blank?" Freya asked thoughtfully.

"It feels the same as Evil Forest did, after Marcus used the Supersoft," Blank explained, standing. "I can't really explain it…it's like it's just asleep."

"S-so, it could come after us if we go inside?" Sumaru squeaked quietly.

"Of course not," Steiner protested haughtily.

"Unless we piss it off," Blank said over him as he readjusted his headband, and the knight's wary gaze studied the redhead. "It's petrified, but…parts of it are still alive. As long as we don't make it mad, it should stay like this."

"But if we make a wrong move…" Dagger trailed, and he nodded.

"…Then we'll have one hell of a bumpy ride," he said, voice drifting darkly. "It might not wake up…but…be on your guard. We can't take any chances." Dagger nodded, understanding. She trusted the rogue's words – after all, he should know. It was dangerous, but she hadn't expected any less; if that was the risk of learning the truth – of finding Zidane…it was worth it.

The petrified roots wrapped upward, creating a narrow path that twisted into the tree. It was dark inside, daylight unable to penetrate the thick husk of stone bark. Parts of the uncanny tree remained as she recalled, narrow hallways and winding ramps that led them deeper to the core of the Iifa Tree. Footsteps echoed hollowly against the hull, loud but distant all at once, disorienting, and she was sure her heartbeat resonated with them. But they persevered. Abruptly, the path ended, and Dagger scanned for another way through.

"The roots are impassible," Freya said, leaping across to see if there was another access point.

"What's it look like?" Blank called impatiently.

"It seems that they converged at this one point," the Burmecian replied, feet scuffing stone as she examined the formation. "I'll see if I can find another route," she added, jumping down to another landing. The tree fell silent, save for the occasional sound of knees extending, dirt scraping, and feet landing to another point. Finally, stillness settled over them for a moment that seemed far too long. "There's an opening!" she yelled, voice echoing and distant. "There's another way down – just follow the path back down until you see me!" Hastily, Dagger followed her instructions; a ways back, there was a landing off to the side, and she could make out the Dragon Knight's helm.

"Freya?" Dagger asked, bending awkwardly to see where she stood.

"It's hard to see from the pathway," she answered, standing on her tiptoes so she could see the brunette. "You'll have to get onto the landing, and then jump down – trust me, it's there." Dagger had never exactly been one to make a leap of faith. Sure, she had jumped from one of the lookouts at the castle when fleeing Alexandria, but she had been holding a flag line then, something that would prevent her fall. Nervous feet found the landing, and she held her breath in her chest…

…and leapt.

Musty wind blew through her hair, through her senses, dry and chilling as it penetrated her clothes and skin. Closed eyes braced for a landing – but she kept falling…it seemed endless! Finally, several yards down, her feet landed on stone, and she stumbled. Catching her balance, the white mage stood tall, squinting to adjust to the dark surroundings. A shaky breath escaped her lips, and forced trembling hands to still. She turned; she could vaguely make out the scarlet helm and clock to the left, though Freya was a few yards away. The Burmecian was right; it seemed like the roots had all converged there, all at that one point. Could it be…was it where Zidane was before…?

"There's not a lot of room down here," Freya added, as Dagger stepped down to the next landing. Suddenly, rock scrapped and dust scattered, and the white mage whirled. Blank stood from his less than graceful landing, brushing the silica dust from his clothing.

"Everyone, wait up there," Dagger called, realizing that the space on the landing was limited, and the three of them were more than enough. "We'll let you know what we find." Her gaze found the young thief, and he nodded. If there was one person she wanted with her, it was Blank. Though even she could sense the life still within the Iifa Tree, Blank seemed more sensitive, more attune to it; she suspected it was due to the incident in Evil Forest.

"…Look at this," the Dragon Knight said suddenly, examining the opening. "It's been chiseled." Bright eyes looked back to the queen beneath furrowed brows, and she stepped back so she and the rouge could see for themselves. Petrified roots had been broken and cracked, and there were dents and scuffs scattered over stone from missed strikes. Someone had taken quite some time working their way into whatever the roots had collided with.

Dagger held her breath; the white mage squeezed into the opening, unfazed by snagging fabric and tearing threads as the jagged cuts nipped at her getup. It was narrow, someone smaller than her making ample room just for themselves. She could almost see it, the landing, the small island at the heart of the roots. Grunting, she finally fell freely onto the still soft moss.

"I'm in!" she called immediately, and she could hear Blank forcing his way through the crevice, too. But something wasn't right. This one island, this tiny piece of land…it was covered in moss! After a moment, Blank landed on the other side, but the satisfaction immediately left his expression.

"Someone was here before us," he said quietly, fingers tracing through the moss. Raising his headband slightly, he examined the nearest set of roots, the only portion that had managed to reach the landing. "…This root isn't petrified…" Fingers suddenly pried something from the wilting roots, and he scrutinized it thoroughly.

"What is it?" she finally managed, releasing the breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. He looked to her, stretching an arm and gesturing for her to take it. It was dark blue, tattered and unraveling, but a piece of durable fabric – denim maybe? Brows furrowed and she looked back up to the redhead.

"…He was here," Blank said, looking back over the roots. "And probably petrified – it looks like someone used a Supersoft."

"…But…who…?" she queried, voice trailing as her gaze found the stained fabric once more. Blank shook his head. Silence settled over them, eerily still, anxious, as minds raced. Finally, she inhaled, the breath shaky and dry as it filled her lungs, fueled her words. "Does this mean…he's…he's alive…?" Blank didn't look to her, didn't move, barely breathed.

"…I…don't know," he answered finally, the words hoarse and uncertain. "A Supersoft would have cured him…so…he _should_ be alive. But…I can't…I can't imagine him not coming home…"

"Well, what did you find?" Freya called impatiently, voice hollow and empty against their swirling thoughts.

"Let's get back to the airship," Dagger suggested. "We can figure something out from there." The redhead nodded, squeezing back through the crevice. The queen hesitated, eyes studying the site; stains of rusty crimson mingled among threads of green and brown, barely staining the vibrant moss. She shoved the thought from her mind, pocketing the shred of fabric; he was out there somewhere, and she wouldn't stop looking until she found him.

*~*~*0*~*~*

"So, Zidane's _alive_?!" Eiko shrieked as Dagger concluded her recounting of what they'd found within the tree.

"We can't be sure," Blank reminded her darkly. "I wanna believe it, too, but…there are a lot of unanswered questions."

"…Like why he never came home?" Freya uttered quietly, distantly, and the rogue nodded.

"Yes, he was quite fond of Her Majesty, and persistent, at that," Steiner mused, "I cannot imagine him willingly leaving her behind!"

"Perhaps Kuja is behind his disappearance," Freya suggested.

"Kuja?" Blank frowned. "You mean the one that you guys were fighting against? I thought you kicked his ass?"

"Well, _technically,_ he…well, it's complicated," Eiko tried to explain, shaking her head. "I mean, we _did_ beat him, but then…he beat us, and…well, anyway, Zidane went back to the Iifa Tree looking for him – remember Dagger?"

"Yes," she nodded. "He said he couldn't just leave him to perish. …I didn't understand it; part of me still doesn't. But…he said he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he didn't save him."

"You think he might have tricked Zidane?" Blank asked. The ebon-haired summoner fell silent, the shuddering engines drowning her racing heartbeat. Soft brown eyes closed, and she watched the memory again, as she had so many times.

"…No…" she said finally, the word barely breathed. "I don't know, but…I don't think he was behind it. Something else…something else _had_ to have happened."

"Maybe the moogles know something!" Eiko suggested. "I mean, Madain Sari is just a stone's throw away over the Mountain Path!"

"…Moogles?" Blank repeated warily, scratching a tuft of auburn. The youth nodded, beaming, and he shrugged. "Your call, Dagger."

"…There's not any other leads now, right?" Sumaru said quietly. "It might be worth checking." Chocolate eyes studied him a moment and the mage seemed to shrink away from her soft gaze. Finally, a gloved had brushed through short raven tresses, and she nodded.

"Sumaru's right. Let's see what they know," she replied. Eiko squealed as they headed to the bridge. The engines roared to life, kicking up dust and dirt as the airship lifted. The trip over the Mountain Path was as quick as expected, and it felt like only moments before Blank had landed.

The ruins of Madain Sari were just as she remembered, and the summoner struggled to keep a slow enough pace that everyone could keep up. They had just stepped into the entryway when a chorus of kupos greeted them.

"Miss Eiko, you're home!" Mocha shrieked excitedly.

"You've grown, kupo!" Morrison realized exasperatedly.

"We've taken care of the village for you, Miss Eiko!" Moco squeaked happily.

"It's good to see all of you again!" she cried. "I've missed you so much!"

"We've missed you, too! Kupo!"

"Ahem," Blank piped up as he and Dagger exchanged impatient glances. "Not to be the party-pooper, but…"

"Oh, right!" Eiko gasped, recalling why they were visiting. "Listen, have any of you seen Zidane?"

"No, kupo," Chimomo answered quietly. "Not since the explosion at the Iifa Tree, kupo…"

"But that girl that looks like him came by, kupo!" Momatose added shrewdly.

"Girl that looks like him?" Blank repeated anxiously, attention darting to the white mage.

"You mean Mikoto?" Dagger asked. "When?"

"Not long after the Iifa Tree became petrified, kupo," Moco explained. "She asked us for some medicine and herbs."

"Herbs?" Eiko repeated. "What kind of herbs?"

"Moon grass and pimo-pimo, kupo," Morrison answered pointedly. "She bought some potions and a tuft of phoenix down, too."

"Pimo-pimo…" she trailed, brows furrowed. "She was trying to make a wake up powder!"

"Wake-up powder…?" Freya repeated thoughtfully.

"M-maybe for one of the mages or Genomes?" Sumaru suggested weakly.

"Perhaps for Zidane!" Steiner said perceptibly.

"You guys have been a big help!" Eiko beamed excitedly. "And you should come back with me, to Lindblum! You'd like it there – there's lots of people, and other moogles, too!"

"But what about the village, kupo?" Moco squeaked.

"…The village…is, well…" Eiko replied distantly; her head hung, and eyes drooped closed sadly as she sighed. "There isn't much left," she said grimly. A smile slid over her lips, and she shook her head. "But home is where your heart is! Just promise me you'll think about it, okay?"

"We will, kupo!" they chorused.

Thankful to be away from the shrieking moogles, Dagger boarded _The Rogue's Dagger_ , party in tow. From the bridge, she watched Eiko give her final goodbyes before embarking, and she sighed quietly. It must have been hard on Eiko, leaving her family of moogles behind. Blank started the engines, and they hummed wildly over her distant thoughts and replaying memories, and she snapped back to reality.

"Where to?"

"…The Black Mage Village," Dagger answered quietly. "I want to talk to Mikoto."

He nodded, and the engines roared as they lifted from the ground. Chocolate eyes lingered on the sky, the white tufts of clouds that drifted over the warm rays of sun. Distractedly, she wondered if Zidane was watching the sky, too, a flock of birds flying lazily into the distance, a cloud casting its shade over the landscape before letting the sun peek back through… Maybe he could hear the engines, the chugging, the push-and-pull of gears as they drove the hull over the plains, the churning of the propellers that kept them straight and level.

"…Are you okay?" Freya asked quietly, and Dagger jumped; she hadn't realized the Burmecian had been studying her. Chocolate eyes met bright green, and her gaze fell; Steiner was gullible, less now than he'd once been, but still naïve enough to believe her. Freya was not so oblivious, not so easily lied to, and she knew better than to try. "You were humming his tune," she added, and Dagger felt her cheeks flush.

"I…didn't realize I had been," she answered softly, unsurely. "I'm fine, just…thinking about the past."

"…I know the feeling," Freya replied, bowing her head. She could feel the Burmecian's gaze scrutinizing her, watching shallow breaths escape over her lips, the beads of tears she tried to blink back. Part of her wished the Dragon Knight would leave her be, let her misery distract her until they arrived. Let the tears fall, let her let go and weep, shamelessly in silence. Alone. "Dagger, if he's out there, we'll find him. I promise you that. We'll search 'til kingdom come if we must."

"…Do you…do you really think he's out there?" she asked, voice desperate. Freya chuckled, rubbing a finger over the tip over her nose.

"I waited," she replied, "and searched for five years, knowing well that rumor pronounced him dead. Witnessed, supposedly, by some Alexandrian soldiers. He was dead… I refused to believe it – wouldn't. Vowed to search to the ends of Gaia if that's what it took."

"But he wasn't dead," Dagger smiled, understanding.

"He wasn't dead," she repeated, nodding. "He returned. Granted, he recalls nothing of our past, and his amnesia can sometimes be nothing less than frustrating… The point is, Dagger…something happened to Fratley, something I may never know – and he may never recall. But it prevented him from keeping his promise to me. Perhaps the same is true of Zidane." Silence settled over them, and Dagger considered the suggestion; what if Freya was right? What if Zidane _was_ alive, but suffered from amnesia, or paralysis, or some other awful fate that prevented him from coming home?

"Forgive me," Freya said abruptly, tearing her from her thoughts. "I didn't mean to make you worry. Just promise me you won't get your hopes up that he's fine. I _will_ search with you, to the ends of Gaia if we must. But…you may not like what you find." Unable to make breaths become words, she simply nodded.

It didn't matter what she found, as long as she found Zidane.


	4. Chapter Three

**Author's Note:** The plot thickens…

 **Chapter Three**

The magic surrounding the Black Mage Village had dissipated, leaving the lush green pines exposed. A familiar path wound through the forest, and small but sturdy huts came into view. Though the still, quiet atmosphere of the village was just as she remembered, the village itself was much different. As Zidane and Vivi had hoped, the Genomes had settled into the community quite well, and the village had expanded to accommodate the newcomers. Of course, many of the huts she recalled still stood in the entryway, and she could make out the Chocobo shack across the stream. Upstream, a water wheel churned, and Dagger studied it for a moment before eyes trailed the other side. Just passed the inn, the cemetery remained, sadly much larger than when she'd last seen it; distantly she realized Vivi rested there, and her mind drifted.

A black mage suddenly halted in his conversation, moonlike eyes watching the group cautiously as they came into the clearing, and his curious companion turned. Bright blue, blue like the light of Terra, struck her and her heart wrenched at the resemblance. A smile tugged at the Genomes lips, and he approached them.

"Welcome back, Sumaru," he said warmly, nodding to the small mage. Sumaru nodded, adjusting his hat awkwardly; the Genome turned to Dagger, and bowed. "And you, as well, Lady Dagger, and friends of Zidane."

"Thank you," Dagger replied, returning the gesture respectfully. "But you don't need to be so formal, er…"

"Draven," he said, introducing himself. "I will inform Mikoto of your arrival," he added, heading towards the old Chocobo shack.

Great. Just the Genome she wanted to see. The moogles of Madain Sari had mentioned her, and Dagger wanted to know why. She watched the Genome Draven disappear into the village. Beside her, Sumaru shifted, and her gaze sank to him; his head was bowed, sight focused on his wringing hands as he wrenched at his gloves.

"So…these people know you?" Blank asked, tearing Dagger's mind from her thoughts. The redhead slouched against a nearby pine, folding his hands behind his head.

"Of course they do!" Eiko answered cheerfully. "We saved them when Kuja destroyed Terra."

"I hadn't expected they would remember us, to be frank," Freya admitted.

"Nor had I, considering their state of mind then," Steiner agreed.

"Wha'd'ya mean?" Blank queried, tilting his head curiously.

"They were hollow," Sumaru answered quietly. "Or, at least their minds were. Mikoto told me they didn't have souls. But, just like the mages, over time, they sort of…found souls, and found themselves."

"Huh…" Blank trailed; Dagger let her gaze drift back to the bend, waiting for the Genome to appear. "So…who is Mikoto?"

"…Zidane's sister," Dagger retorted coldly, eyes lingering over the lean, cookie-cutter form of the Genome as she approached. Marine eyes locked with chocolate brown, and she studied the blonde's features. Though most of the Genomes had developed unique characteristics, Mikoto appeared just as she remembered – so similar to Zidane. Perhaps it was because she already had a soul, given to her on Terra.

"Welcome back, Sumaru." she said, gaze only leaving the queen for a moment as she acknowledged the black mage. "How did your search at the Iifa Tree turn out?" she asked bluntly.

"…Inconclusive," the queen replied, attempting to stifle her unreasonable disdain for the Genome. Instead, she gave a soft smile. "It's been a while. How have you been?"

"Fine," the Genome answered curtly. "As you can see, the village has flourished since our arrival on Gaia. Though the mages you knew have passed, new mages have been developed and born. It can't make up for those lost, but fortunately, the new mages have the life span of an average human."

"Really?!" Eiko gasped. "That's great!"

"Thank you," Mikoto nodded politely, accepting the compliment.

"Thank you…for writing about Vivi," Dagger offered. "Though the news was unfortunate, I appreciate you letting us know."

"…I knew Vivi would have wanted you to know," she remarked quietly. "He had wanted to visit his friends for quite some time, but…I urged him to wait."

"Why?" Steiner queried, scratching at his helm.

"I had been trying to find a way to extend his life span," she explained. "Though I had successfully created _new_ mages with longer lives…I failed to save the existing mages – including Vivi." Dagger studied her quietly, head bowed and blonde bangs swept over her eyes; despite her frigid façade, Mikoto had truly cared about the mages – about Vivi.

"I am certain they appreciated all of your efforts," Freya assured her.

"Yes…" she nodded, swiping through sandy bangs before she looked back to the group. "I…simply wish my research would have been enough."

"Mikoto…" Dagger trailed, suddenly wishing she hadn't sought the Genome. "We've come here for a reason."

"Why is that?" Mikoto asked guardedly.

"As you know, we searched the Iifa Tree for answers regarding Zidane's whereabouts," she explained, and she was certain her voice revealed her desperation. "I just…I can't believe he's gone. Our search of the Iifa Tree brought more questions and no answers… Do you…do you know anything at all?"

"…No," she answered quietly, turning away. Her head hung, and Dagger's brows furrowed.

"Have you been able to sense him?" she persisted. Beside her, the black mage shifted anxiously, fingers tugging at the brim of his hat.

"…No," she replied again.

"But the moogles said you came for herbs and medicines, why –"

"I was searching the Iifa Tree when the Genome assisting me was knocked unconscious," she explained quickly. "I had run out of medicine, and Madain Sari was the closest place I could find." Dagger held her tongue and the Genome turned, blue eyes studying her. "Do you wish to accuse me of something?"

"…Of course not," Dagger answered, though her contempt gaze told another story.

"Forgive us," Steiner added beseechingly, "We didn't mean to insinuate anything."

"…Forget it," Mikoto nodded, accepting his apologetic gesture. "You will continue your search tomorrow?"

"Yes," Dagger answered, biting back any terse reply.

"The inn is open, if you would like to stay the night," she said. "Sumaru, you should go with them. I know you've wanted to travel for quite some time. Though, your brothers have been anxiously awaiting your return."

"S-sure," he nodded, adjusting his hat. "Are they at the mess hall?"

"Yes," she answered. "And you all should feel welcome to get some food there, as well."

"Great – I'm starving!" Eiko exclaimed excitedly.

"I must be off," Mikoto added, turning on her heel. "If you need anything, have Draven find me." Without waiting for a reply, she crossed the narrow bridge and headed back towards the old Chocobo shack. Chocolate eyes lingered where she left; something stirred inside her, and her mouth ran dry.

"Sheeze, what a stiff," Blank finally said, standing from the tree. "So, we're crashing here tonight?"

"…It appears so," Freya replied, bright eyes lingering over the royal. "It's getting late already. Perhaps we should get some food and rest."

"You're right," Dagger sighed finally. "Let's head to the mess hall." Sumaru led them across the clearing and towards the ramp nearby. Steiner followed dutifully, and Eiko chattered as she walked beside the queen. Freya started after them, but hesitated.

"Blank?" she called; the redhead was still standing by the tall pine, gazed fixed on where the Genome had disappeared. When she called his name, ears pricked and he turned her way. Just barely beneath the rim of the headband, she could make out a dark eye, uncertain and glossy as it gazed towards her.

"…Can we really trust her?" he asked quietly, his eye flickering back to the walkway.

"You don't feel we should?" Freya queried, rubbing a finger over her nose. He shook his head, tearing his mind free of whatever indictment he wished to make.

"I dunno, just got some bad vibes I guess," he conceded finally, following her towards the mess hall.

*~*~*0*~*~*

A breeze shuddered over the village, crisp and fresh with the scent of pine and cedar from the spring-filled woods. Leaves whispered in the wind, and an owl hooted with dissatisfaction; wings and feathers rustled as it sought a different perch. Crickets chirped lazily among the night, only muted slightly by the steady trickle of the creek by the window. Somewhere nearby, a bullfrog croaked groggily before plopping into the shallow water.

Blank shifted on the lumpy mattress, heaving impatiently as he tried to convince his mind to settle. Though the straw-filled mattress was by no means comfortable, it wasn't the only thing preventing sleep. A gloved finger tugged at the headband as he checked the window again; the cerulean moon hung high in the sky, almost entirely eclipsing the dim crimson moon. Their pale light illuminated the village outside and stars blinked in the midnight sky, dodging the clouds as they drifted over the night. Sighing, he pulled the band back over his eyes, and tried again to still his thoughts.

A soft footstep caught his ear, and his attention pricked. Quiet footsteps, almost soundless against the wood floor, crossed to the other side of the room. As quietly as he could, Blank peered over his shoulder; moonlike eyes glanced back, bright and luminous in the otherwise dark inn. Quickly, and sure he'd gone unnoticed, the black mage slipped out of the door. Brows furrowed and Blank hesitated; he had shrugged away the notion that the Genome was up to no good, but now Sumaru? Suspicious, he climbed down the ladder, careful not to wake the slumbering Burmecian in the bunk below.

Swiftly, he led himself out of the inn, trying to decipher which way the mage had gone. Leaves stilled as the wind died down, and he could make out the distant sound of too-big shoes stumbling over a loose board and then sauntering over the bridge. With stealth only a thief of Tantalus could possess, he slinked across the walkway and down towards the Chocobo shack. Another breeze drifted through, whispering through tufts of grass and clover, and masking any sound he might have made in the otherwise silent night.

Halfway over the bridge, a whispered hiss reached his ears, and he halted quickly. Slouching behind the nearby wall, he ducked out of the moonlight and out of view. Footsteps neared, and breath caught in his throat. He held it, daring himself to move, to make noise, to breathe a sound. Finally, they faded again, and the pent up air shuddered over his lips.

"You shouldn't have come – you could have been followed," she hissed impatiently. "That's why I told you to stay with them at the inn." Dirt shifted under shoes as someone moved, and finally sighed.

"Mikoto…I can't – I don't want to keep this up!" the black mage murmured and she shushed him scoldingly.

"You have to," she demanded harshly. "They _can't_ know."

"But, Mikoto," he pleaded, and she shushed him again. His voice lowered, and Blank leaned closer to hear him. "She won't stop looking for him – not until she finds him."

"I know, but…" the Genome heaved, sighing as she composed the frustration in her voice. "She _can't_ know – not yet."

"But…I don't understand," Sumaru whispered beseechingly. "Why? What if…what if they can help?" The Genome hesitated, and Blank leaned over the wall to ensure he wasn't simply missing her answer.

"It's…It's like I told you before you left for Alexandria," she explained finally. "It's a complicated history. They _won't_ help…they can't know about this – any of it. …He has to stay dead to them." Sumaru shifted, and fabric rustled as he adjusted his hat. Lightheaded, Blank released the breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. He hesitated, lingering only to make sure the conversation was over; silent footsteps took him back to the inn.

Blank's mind reeled, listening to the conversation over and over. They had been talking about him – they _had_ to be. 'She won't stop looking for him…' _Him._ It had to be… But what would he do? Tell Dagger? Confront the cold Genome – confront Sumaru and demand answers? He had no proof – just a bit of eavesdropping that might not even be what it sounded to be so clearly!

Quickly, he slipped inside the inn, and silent footsteps took him over to the bunk. He placed a hand on the ladder…and hesitated. His gaze found the bottom bunk, the Dragon Knight still sound asleep, helm resting on the nightstand beside her. Pale locks draped her face, her nostrils flaring with every breath. He hesitated. Instead, he leaned over the bed, tugging at starchy sheets and nudging her shoulder. The Burmecian jolted awake, nearly banging her head on the top of the bunk. Quietly, he shushed her, and she heaved.

"Blank," she whispered, "What is it?"

"Shh," he told her. "Come with me."

"What?!" she hissed, and he shushed her quietly.

"Please, just…I need to tell you something," he said. "I don't want to talk inside the village." Rolling her eyes, she stood, still wearing her red cloak. She pulled it tightly around her as he led her out onto the veranda.

"What is it?" she asked softly, and he hesitated. Ears pricked, and she turned quickly; footsteps approached.

"Follow me," he said quickly, following the walkway to the other side. She sighed as she followed the rogue to the outskirts of the village and into the woods.

"People will talk if we're caught," she muttered snarkily, brushing silken bangs from her eyes. "What is this about?"

"Okay…" he took in a breath, exhaling slowly as he calmed himself. "If you overheard something…and someone was lying to a friend…what would you do?" Hazed green eyes met his, dumb as she studied him. Tiredly, she wiped a hand over her eyes and yawned.

"That's it?" she inquired impatiently.

"Freya!"

"Well, I suppose it would weigh on the gravity of the situation, the severity of the lie, that sort of thing," she said. "But honestly, Blank, I could be of more help if you would tell me what is going on."

"I…well…" the redhead sighed, pacing uncomfortably. "Fine, but…you can't say _anything._ And I mean it – not a word."

"Seems a bit dramatic, but fine," she answered.

"…I just overheard Sumaru and that chick – Genome – what's-her-face," he explained, mind reeling, thoughts racing. "They were talking about Zidane – he's _alive_."

"What?!" she exclaimed, and he quickly shushed her. "Are you certain?"

"Well…not exactly," he continued. "Sumaru said that ' _she_ wouldn't stop looking for _him'_ and that chick said _'they_ can't know,' – I think he's somewhere here in the village!" The pair fell silent, the Burmecian clearly at a loss for words. She shook her head, eyes searching the moons for some unseen answers. "So…what do we do? Confront that chick – that, er, Mikoto? Talk to Sumaru, tell Dagger?"

"We don't tell Dagger until we know for sure," she answered abruptly. "Nothing is worse than false hope." The Dragon Knight considered their options, weighing them mentally, prying for a solution. "We should confront Sumaru," Freya finally said. "Mikoto won't crack as easily. If we can get Sumaru to crack…then we'll have proof when we go to Mikoto."

"Yeah, good… Good plan – good idea…" he agreed, nodding exaggeratedly; he paused, clearly contemplating, and quickly threw a glance at Freya. "…When – now?"

"No," she shook her head, pulling at her cloak. "We should get back without causing a ruckus. Like I said, people will talk."

"…Good idea," he agreed again, following the Burmecian back to the village.

*~*~*0*~*~*

Dawn approached, and Blank and Freya rose as the sun broke between pine needles and oak leaves. Though neither had managed sleep after their discovery, both had patiently waited for the morn. The others would stir soon, ready to find food before their departure; then they would head to Conde Petie in hopes that the dwarves might know something.

But the pair had something to take care of before then.

They waited just outside the door, knowing that Sumaru would likely try to leave before the rest, whether to speak again with Mikoto or bid his brothers farewell. As expected, it was only moments before the door opened.

"Morning," Blank greeted brightly; the small mage startled, nearly falling into the door as he jumped.

"M-morning," he replied, adjusting his hat.

"We didn't mean to frighten you," Freya added; Blank shot her a look of contempt, but she shrugged it away. "Blank and I were just going for a morning stroll. Care to join us?"

"Er, that's okay," the mage replied, trying to walk around her.

"I insist!" Blank persisted, pushing him along with them.

"O-okay," he murmured, unable to decline again. Freya took the lead with Sumaru behind her. The redhead ensured that Sumaru didn't wander away from them as she led them towards the woods. "Shouldn't we stay near the village?" the mage queried weakly as they followed the path into the wood.

"Look, the jig is up," Blank said finally, and Freya stopped.

"The jig?" Sumaru repeated unsurely.

"Blank overheard you speaking with Mikoto last night," Freya clarified.

"I-I don't know what you mean," he lied; like Vivi, the honest mage was a terrible liar.

"' _She_ won't stop looking for him,'" Blank repeated. "' _They_ can't know…'" The mage squeaked, gasping as he cupped his hands over his mouth.

"I-I'm sorry!" he cried meekly, and Freya was certain the mage feared they'd brought him to the woods for death. "Mikoto…she didn't want Zidane's friends to worry! She said that she knew Zidane wouldn't have wanted Dagger to worry about him…so she kept it a secret."

"Worry?" Freya repeated. "Worry about what?"

"Z-Zidane is…asleep," Sumaru said, searching for words. "But he won't wake up. So Mikoto has been trying to find a way to wake him."

"So he's here, in the village?" she queried.

"…Yeah," he admitted. "In the old Chocobo shack. The mages who hatched Bobby Corwin built a bigger barn for him before they…stopped. They wanted him to have plenty of room, with a fence so he could roam. So Mikoto decided to use it for, er…him."

"Did Vivi know about all of this?!" Blank exclaimed, and the mage nodded.

"Yeah, and Mikoto told me he wanted to tell all of you …" Sumaru explained. "But he agreed with her, that Zidane wouldn't want you to worry. That's why he stayed in the village with the other black mages and Genomes."

"I see…" Freya trailed, mind reeling. "But we must tell Dagger."

"W-why?" Sumaru queried.

"Are you kidding?" Blank gaped. "I've never seen anyone so lovesick! Mikoto might think she knows what Zidane wanted, but I've known him longer. And I know he'd rather have Dagger worried over him being in a coma than thinking he's dead."

"…Okay…but…I should talk to Mikoto first…" Sumaru trailed quietly, sighing.

"Let's head back," Freya suggested. "They should be awake by now and we can round everyone else up while Sumaru talks with Mikoto."

*~*~*0*~*~*

Rays of morning sun basked the village in warmth and light, and brought out the songbirds from their nests. They chirped and sang, fought over a tree branch, and Dagger laughed to herself. Her mind trailed and she followed the path distractedly, the walkway rounding the village. Suddenly, toes caught on a loose board, and she yelped as she caught her balance; eyes glared to the board, though she knew well it was inanimate, and she rolled her ankle sorely before she continued. Her mind trailed again; now what? They were out of leads, and if it was anything like their first encounter, the dwarves would be of no assistance. Dagger crossed the small bridge over the water. A cranky bullfrog croaked impatiently as she came too near, leaping and splashing to the safety of the shallow creek.

Dagger hadn't realized how much the Black Mage Village had changed – blossomed – in the year since. Part of her knew it had to be Vivi's doings. Despite his timid nature, he had become so strong after everything they had been through together. But…unfortunately, his time had been short – too short; she wished she had made the time to come see him. Dagger shook the thought away; the past was in the past – there was no changing it. Zidane had taught her that. Still, she had never realized that the mages had been so important to Mikoto, nor that she'd taken it so hard when the last of the old mages stopped. Perhaps the Genome wasn't as cold and uncaring as she put on.

The worn soles of her boots echoed hollowly over the quiet trickle of the stream, empty and dull against the sanded wooden planks. They would be leaving soon, for Conde Petie; Dagger had no high hopes for the dwarven village. It was doubtful he would return there and even more doubtful that they had found him inside the tree. After all, the Iifa Tree was hallowed ground – a sanctuary for the dwarves; only newlyweds ventured there, and even then, they didn't go inside. But, there was no harm in checking, she told herself as her eyes lingered over the Chocobo shack.

She wanted to see Bobby Corwin before she left; after all, the Chocobo was a mere hatchling last time she saw him. He had to be full grown by now! Part of her wondered if the beast would recall her, know her scent from some distant past; she had read in a book once that Chocobos had impeccable memories, able to recall most events from the time they hatch. Or, at least, as well as the Chocobo enthusiasts could see.

Grass swayed beneath the fence, glazed with morning dew, and the windmill churned in the breeze. Dark eyes watched it whirl, spokes turning like an airship propeller in slow motion, and a soft smile tugged at her lips. Vivi had always loved windmills, she remembered. A gloved hand brushed her eye, swiping away the teardrop that snuck from the corner. Tearing her mind free, she passed the snoozing moogle; the cottage was bigger than she remembered, though surely Bobby Corwin had out grown the small shack the mages had first built. From the outside, she could tell it had been added onto, so that it was almost as big as some of the shops in town. Finally, a gloved hand grasped the knob, and she pushed the door open.

Her heart sank, stopped beating as it fell to the pit of her stomach. Limbs went limp, numb, freezing and rooting in the doorway. Her brain was awestruck, unable to make her body move, to command lungs to take in breaths, to force sounds, syllables, anything to form. Wide eyes stared, unblinking, and she gaped at the still, sleeping face of Zidane.

*~*~*0*~*~*

As they returned to the village, the mages and Genomes had begun their days, and the inhabitants seemed alive with chatter and daily routines. Sumaru followed the pair tentatively, thumbs twirling and wringing, lost in thought. Hollow footsteps thudded dully in his mind as they followed the ramp up onto the walkway and towards the bustling mess hall. The door squawked in protest as it swung open, and at the nearby table, the group jumped at the entrance.

"Where on Gaia have you been?!" Eiko queried impatiently.

"Apologies," Freya said, bright eyes shifting to the redhead. "We woke before you and decided to take a quick morning stroll."

"I had just decided that we should search the area!" Steiner scolded.

"Wait…" Blank said, gaze scanning the room. "Where's Dagger?"

"She went to the Chocobo shack to see Bobby Corwin!" Eiko said; Blank and Freya looked at each other, heads swiveling. Green eyes locked on a single dark eye below the head band, and they quickly turned. "Hey, where're you - ?" The door slammed behind them, and the youth glanced to the knight. He shrugged, armor clanging softly with the gesture, and she shook her head. "…So weird…"

*~*~*0*~*~*

"You shouldn't be here," Mikoto said quietly, and Dagger flinched, her body finally willing to move, if even slightly. But deep brown eyes quivered, unable to shift, fearing that blinking would prove their vision false. The Genome sighed, and Mikoto walked around her and towards the sleeping blond. His face was so calm, peaceful…unmoving. She walked around the small cot, examining, checking various places for vitals. But Dagger stared, and Mikoto sighed.

"I am sorry I lied to you," she offered softly, gaze sinking to the floor. "You must understand, I was doing what I felt was best for him." Blue eyes lifted, lingering over the awestruck royal, mouth slightly ajar and eyes wide. Weight shifted uncomfortably and Mikoto sighed. "Say something…" she finally said, wishing the white mage would provide some reaction. A breathy sound escaped Dagger's lips, and she swallowed noisily. Finally able to force some sort of motion, feet slowly, tentatively crossed to the small cot. Trembling fingers flinched, wanting to reach for him, resisting the need to touch, to feel for proof, to know that he was real and not some dream or mirage.

Finally, hands brushed, only fabric separating their fingers; but he was there – real – tangible. Her body felt heavy, reality crashing over her like a roaring wave during a typhoon – cold and debilitating. Weak knees buckled, and she sank to the floor. Her hands clasped his, though they remained motionless, and she pressed her forehead to the supple fabric of his gloves. Trickles of salty tears streaked her cheeks, and she inhaled shaky shallow breath, sniffling. Nostrils flared as she took in scent of worn leather, dirt, and sweat, the warm, sweet smell of milky skin, musky like cedar. Dagger wept; emotions crashed, the storm swallowing her, forcing her to lose all resistance, all control. To let go all of the pent-up emotions that had been bottled and stuffed deep within her mind for far too long.

Footsteps halted in the doorway behind them, muted against her ears. They were too late. Beneath the brim of her scarlet helm, Freya looked to the redhead, but he didn't return the gesture; instead, a hand pulled at his headband, raising it so he could get a better look. His gaze lingered over the blond, eye quivering and mouth ajar. Though the redhead had known what they would find…disbelief settled over his features.

"Dagger?" Sumaru called quietly, stepping forward. Suddenly, the brunette stood, whirling; she lashed out, a delicate gloved hand smacking loudly against skin. Mikoto hesitated, head left to the side, and fingers grazed her burning, inflamed cheek. Blue eyes met fierce chocolate, stern and livid beneath furrowed brows.

"Dagger –" Freya began, stepping towards the royal.

"How dare you!" Dagger cried, ignoring the Burmecian's interjection. "How dare you claim you were doing what was best for him! You left me waiting all this time, and would have sent me searching to the ends of Gaia for him! How _dare_ you!"

"Dagger!" Freya interrupted. The queen turned, sharp and puffy eyes studying the Dragon Knight. She didn't bother to wipe the tears from her face, and instead inhaled a shuddering breath. "Stay your hand. Shouting will not change the past – nor will actions of anger and hate." Dark eyes tested the Burmecian, fierce but quivering silently. Finally, defeated, Dagger turned, eyes lingering over his still face. She considered the blond, asleep, in his own world, his own realm of dreams and slumber. Eyes closed as she wondered how he might react; docile, as Freya would have her act? Or brash and angry and upset…and _hurt?_

Her mind trailed to their adventures, to the bleak and uncanny realm of Terra; to the halls of Pandemonium, where Zidane had learned of his true purpose – what he might have become, had Kuja not left him on Gaia. Empty…reluctant…too proud and selfish to accept help. At least, until they persisted enough that he realized how wrong he had been.

Freya was right; the past couldn't be changed. She couldn't leave sooner, find him sooner, yell and insist he not go after Kuja in the first place. It's like Eiko had told Vivi years ago after they first stopped the Mist: never lie to yourself. Dagger couldn't make reality any different, couldn't lie to make things seem better. All she could do is what Zidane taught her – move forward.

"You're right," she admitted quietly, stroking a gloved hand. Freya gave a weak smile, satisfied that she had calmed the queen. The Dragon Knight nodded, rubbing her nose.

"I'll be off, then," she said. "I will fill in the others while you discuss things."

"Yeah, Rusty's gonna love this," Blank said, using Zidane's favorite name for the knight. Dagger gave a halfhearted smile as Blank followed the Burmecian out; she sensed wide yellow eyes watching her silently before awkward footsteps shuffled out the door behind them. Silence sank over the room, muggy and uncomfortable, only shattered by the constant churn and occasional squeak from the fan above them. Quivering russet eyes fixed on him; beneath a blanket and blue vest, his chest rose, slowly but steadily, indicating each deep breath. Pale lips were chapped, once sun-kissed cheeks placid from lack of sunlight, and blue, deeper than any ocean, hidden beneath silky eyelids.

"How do we save him?" Dagger finally asked, gaze never leaving the blond.

"…I am not sure," the Genome answered quietly. "I have tried almost every remedy I know – and even some that were foreign to me."

"…Almost?" she asked, picking out the word from her answer. Dark eyes shifted, and Dagger studied the Genome. Bright eyes tested the queen, searching for words. Finally, Mikoto sighed, letting her eyes rest on her brother.

"There…might be something from our homeland in Bran Bal," she replied hesitantly. "But…I don't have a way to get there. I've tried replicating the technology here, but…so far, it has been insufficient."

"I thought Kuja destroyed Terra," Dagger pondered, and Mikoto shook her head, sandy locks tossing with the motion.

"It still breathes life," Mikoto answered quietly. "Though it has been fading, the red moon of Terra still shines over Gaia. However, getting to Terra may prove a difficult feat."

"Maybe we could check Oeilvert or Ipsen's Castle," she suggested. "There might be a clue there – another way to get to Terra."

"…Both would be a waste of time," the Genome explained, and Dagger bit her tongue. "You see, Oeilvert was merely an archive – a record of the original souls from Terra, our planet's history. When Terra's assimilation with Gaia failed five thousand years ago, Oeilvert was left on the planet, should Terra's existence fade. And the place you call 'Ipsen's Castle' was a home for relics and artifacts of Terra's past. It held the keys to opening the portal to Terra."

"So…how would we get back to Terra?" Dagger asked, voice trailing.

"There is only one way to Terra from Gaia," Mikoto answered. "Through the four shrines, the seals broken all at once. The Path of Souls then opens from the Shimmering Isle."

"But the Shimmering Isle is at the bottom of the ocean," she protested. "Doesn't that mean the portal was destroyed?"

"It is likely…but not definite," the Genome retorted. "You see, the mirrors placed upon the altars of the shrines are sacred and enchanted relics. It could be dropped a thousand times, and the glass would show no signs of abuse. But if the portal is broken, the glass will be damaged."

"So we just have to go to the shrines and check the mirrors," she finished. "If they are intact, all we have to do is place them back on the altars."

"…At the same time," Mikoto added. "The portal should then open, taking us back to Terra."

"Well, then, what are we waiting for?" Dagger asked.

"I'll need some time to prepare everything we'll need should we return to Terra," Mikoto said. "We can leave first thing in the morning." Dagger nodded wordlessly as the blonde headed for the door, but the queen paused. Eyes drifted back to the sleeping rogue, face still and pale. Gloves brushed, fingers hesitantly leaving as she turned to follow the Genome.

' _Don't worry, Zidane,'_ she thought as she stepped into the bright morning sunlight. _'This time…I'm here to save you.'_


End file.
